You found me
by Rko-flavored-skittlez
Summary: LOVE,A four letter word that I normally don't cause it betrayed me so many times.My family thought I would get better over time.But my cuts are to deep for it to ever heal.No one understands me.I barely even understand myself.I was like a blind man in the dark.I was lost and could not be found.I might be the viper Randy Orton,but inside.I'm still that helpless 15 year old.
1. bad mood

My Body felt sore from my match against Cm Punk,but I lost my match. So I was definitely not in the mood to talk.

I was so close to my locker room until I heard a voice I prayed to god I wouldn't hear tonight.

"Hey Randy!".That voice made me irritated.I turned around to face Zack Ryder.

"Look Zack, I'm not in a particular mood right now"I said politely as I could.I had a real bad reputation for my anger management problems.

"Come on dude hit the club with us!"

He must didn't get it?

He gets under my skin, his stupid "Long island Z" show gets on my nerves,and he thinks he's the internet champion. I decided just to turn around and walk away, if I even opened my mouth it wouldn't be good.

"I guess I'll talk to you later than buddy!"he screamed as I was about turn the corner.

The kid really has issues.

I opened the door to my assigned locker room,I saw the guys I shared a locker room with, talking to one another.

John Cena, CM punk(Phillip Brooks), Daniel Bryan(Bryan Danielson), Dolph Ziggler(Nicholas Theodore), Alberto Del Rio, Chris Jericho, and Sheamus all of them stopped talking and looked at me for a good moment then looked away and started back talking.

I walked in and started getting my stuff ready to head back to the hotel.

Everyone else was still talking about how RAW turned out to be, Storylines and packing their stuff too.

"Wasup Randy?"said John Cena. I nodded my head at him.

"Randall even though I don't like to say it,but good match out there," said Phillip laughing.

He complimented me but, I was still angry.

I hate when people call me Randall and he knows that.

I decided to fire back.

"Well thanks Phillip,I wish that I could say the same towards you but no one likes liars. Am I right?"I said with smirk on face.

Everyone looked at me.

And CM punk looked pist off.

"You know what Randall.I was trying to be nice and give you a compliment because you don't have any friends,but I can see why you don't have any friends!"

Was he serious?

Everyone knows me and Cm Punk doesn't get alone!

Only time We keep peace between us is when we don't talk to each other.

I haven't talk to him,unless business wise,in almost 2 years.

How was I suppose to get the message about being friends. If he told me he wanted to be friends now,honestly, I would tell him "Hell no" to his face.

I don't need or want friends.

Only people I talk to is Triple H, Stephanie, Vince, and all the legends that work in the back.

Most of the time it's just about storylines.

Everyone was still waiting for my reaction.

I didn't say anything.

I just busted out laughing.

Everyone was looking at me like I've gone crazy.

No one ever usually hears me laugh,but I just had to.

I stopped laughing,I decided to say something.

"You know what Phillip...I rather die alone than hear your stupid voice on TV claiming that you're the voice of voiceless so instead of trying to be friends lets just go back to not talking to each other like we always do".

I looked at him with an evil smirk on my face.

Punk grabbed his stuff,and ran out the locker room.

All of a sudden I felt a wave of guilt wash over me.

"Wow Fella' that was just low." Sheamus said and he got up. He looked at me with disappointment and left .

Everyone else did the same thing as sheamus.

I already knew the roster will find out what happened within an hour.

Everyone will be disappointed.

another wave of guilt came.I was angry with myself.I felt bad,but I'm not going to apologize.

I never apologize.

I decided to just to jump in the the shower .

Maybe it could wash away the guilt.

"_What do you mean 'wash away the guilt' dumbass? You really did it this time. You're going to die alone,and then you're going to rot in hell,if you don't get your act together!",_screamed the tiny voice in my head_._

"Get out my head!"I screamed..Everybody thinks it's just part of my character to hear voices in my head,but it's not.

Instead I only have one voice in my head,and we don't get alone.

He insults me constantly.

He calls himself _the real rko _.He calls me Dumb ass.

I got out the shower,and put my clothes on.

I checked the locker room to make sure that I didn't leave anything behind.

I packed my bags and left the locker room.

It didn't take long to find my rental car .I was one of the last ones to leave.

I was having a bad day.

_"You're such an ugly_ _bastard",said 'the real rko'._

I looked in my rearview mirror, and at my reflection.

I saw my reflection,and sighed.

Why is my life so complicated?


	2. the phone call

I pulled up in the parking lot to the hotel thinking about alot of things.I knew my actions were horrible,and I knew why I did it.

It was a side affect to my anti-depression pills.

If I don't take them for a long period of time those type of things happen.

No one knows I take these pills but me,Stephanie McMahon, and my doctor, .

I found out that I was depressed at the end of 2009

When I learned I had depression,I started having anger management problems;suicidal thoughts;easily distracted,and started trying to hurt myself.

I started becoming real distant,I didn't hang out with friends anymore.I didn't smile anymore and,I started getting in alot of trouble.

Me and Cm punk actually didn't have a problem with each other before the incident happened around christmas in 2009.I got blamed for posting on twitter about CM punk's personal Life. He thought I told everyone that his father was a druggie and his sister was an alcoholic.

The real story was this butthole hacked my Freakin' twitter.

Since then I never had a twitter again,Me and Cm punk's relationship was not the same,I stopped talking to people,stopped going to clubs,and I havn't made any new friends.

Eventually stephanie pulled me aside and told me to go see a doctor.

I went and saw Doctor Lane

She said I had depression and had to take 2 pills per day or the side affects will happen.I didn't know depression was a serious problem,until I actually had it.

She told me there were plenty cures to Depression.

Someone that will make me happy,do a hobby that will make me happy,or take pills for most of my life.

I obviously chose the pills.

I have a few friends though.

The McMahons and Hunter(triple H).

They're my fantasy family.I wish my family was like them.

Stephanie is my big sister, Shane is my big brother, Vince is my Dad, Linda is my Mom ,and Hunter is my Brother in law.

_"Too bad you're not good enough for an actual family like that"said 'the real rko'._

* * *

I was sitting in the car smoking a cigarette.I wasn't ready to go inside the hotel and see people staring at me with looks of hatred,irritation,or disappointment.

So I decided to put my earphones in and finish smoking my cigarette.

While I was in the middle of one of my favorite songs "In the end" by linkin park my phone started vibrating.I took my earphones out and threw my cigarettte out the window.I grabbed my phone and checked caller idea.

It was my Elaine...My mom.

I waited a few minutes debating if I should answer the phone or not.

_"Answer your phone dumbass!"said 'the real rko'._

I sighed and answered my phone.

"Hello",I answered.

"Hey sweety",My mom responded in a innocent tone.

"Hey Mom"I responded back trying to sound innocent as possible.

"I just wanted to remind you about the christmas party being at Me and your father's house this year"

Damn.I had to think of an excuse fast.I didn't want to spend christmas with my family.I just wanted to be alone.

"Ummm...I don't know if I can go I think I have to work"

"No you don't. The whole WWE roster is coming over our house for the christmas party."

Dang! I forgot wwe does christmas parties every year,but changes location each year.

Last year it was at cena's house.

Of course I didn't go.

Only time I went to one is when it was at Stephanie and Hunter's house.I had no choice though because stephanie and Hunter made me go.

"Umm...I'll see Mom"

"Ok sweety,well I have to go me and your father is about to visit Sara"

I cringed when I heard that name.I started breathing really fast and heart was beating fast.

"Honey calm down okay,I'm sorry I shouldn't of mentioned Sa-"

I interrupted her before she said her name.

"Well my I have to go!"

I hung up before she responded.

I'm not the type of person who gets easily scared. People don't scare me...I scare people.

But that name my mom mentioned in our phone conversation scares me.

Not only does she scares me ,but she scarred me for life. Her and her friends scarred me for life.

She's the reason I am the way I am today.

Cold and heartless.


	3. party crasher

**A/N: Hi everybody! This is a super long chapter. I hope you enjoy it. sorry for any mistakes. Review and enjoy please:D**

**RKO FAN 4 LIFE! I love skittlez!**

* * *

I realized I was still in my car staring out of space.

I finaly decided to go into the hotel,to catch up on some sleep.

I tried to enter as quielty and unnoticed,but the stupid bell on the door rung loudly when i opened it.

To my surprise no one was in the lobby.

That's kind of weird.

I went to the check in counter thinking maybe everyone was tired and just decided to hit the sack early.

* * *

Well I'm freaking pist off.I have to share a room with Phillip(Cm Punk) and Zack of all people it's the 2 people I hate the most;then our room is on the 12th floor.

I have a feeling that tonight will be Hell.

I finaly pulled myself together,and walked towards the elevator.I pushed the stupid bright button to open then a few seconds the doors finally opened.

I stepped in the elevator,and then I tripped over a jacket.I quickly got up,and checked behind me to see if anyone saw that.

I thanked God no one saw that.

After the elevator's doors closed and when I pressed the button to go the 12th floor, I picked up the jacket and stomped on it.

Then I picked it up and ripped it in half.

I slammed the 2 pieces of the jacket on the ground and started stomping on it again.

I realized I was taking out all of my anger on a stupid jacket,I calmed down a little.I felt stupid,so I sat down and rubbed my temples.

_"You're so horrible.",_said the "real rko".

"I know I'm freaking horrible,but I don't give a sh*t."I screamed.

Finaly I reached The 12th floor,that elevator was starting to make me claustrophobic.

I read my key card and it said room 12D.

It ended up being the last room on this floor,so my walk was a little longer then i wanted it to be.

I was outside of my room when I heard loud music."I swear I'm going to kill those 2",I said to myself.

_"you're way too weak to try to kill somebody," said 'the real rko'_

_"SHutup",_I screamed in my head.I was in a bad mood I slammed the door open.

Then I couldn't believe what I FREAKIN' saw.

No wonder no one was in the lobby or anywhere to be seen down stairs.

They were in my hotel room having a damn party. The whole WWE roster was in my hotel .IT was crowded.

I walked in the room with this angry look on my face,so people got out of my way.I bumped into a few people,as I was walking.i was looking for the person who was in charge of this party.I didn't even have to ask who started this Party. ZACK RYDER!

Just thinking about his name made me irritated.

As I was walking,I bumped into this chic.

She fell on the ground then her hair fell in front of her face,so I couldn't see her.

I kept going through the crowd though. It's not like I care.

"hey you up tight douchebag",a girl said.

I snapped my head around to fire back at this girl,but the beautiful short girl looked so familiar.

"You ran into me,just because you're Randy Orton doesn't mean I'm going let you run over me like that!"she screamed.

She was a WWe a diva.

That's where I seen her.

She's the most popular superstar right now. I can't think of her name.

Her name is Dj...KJ...Ray J... Aj!

That's her name, she was staring at me still waiting for me to say something.

"What do you want me to say you _crazy_ migit_",_i said.

All of sudden she kicked me in my nuts.

"Ouch!",I screamed

My face was inches from her face because I was bending over in pain.

"Don't ever call me crazy Orton!"she smirked,and skipped away.I turned around and Everyone was watching.

I saw Zack laughing his butt off."Wow dude you're not good with girls!"he said. That really pist me off.

"You know what Everyone get the hell out of my Hotel room!"I screamed visciously.

Most of the roster left.

All that was left was Sheamus,Aj,Eve,John Cena,Chris Jericho,Cm punk,Zack,and Me.

"What are you guys still doing here?!"I asked irrtated.

"Well Randall since you did mess up me and zack's big party,we'll have a small party",said Cm punk with a stupid smirk on his face.

"Don't call me randall"I growled back.

"Randall" Cm punk screamed.

I was about to run towards him and beat the sh*t out of him,but Sheamus and John grabbed Me.

Chris Jericho and Zack ryder pushed Cm Punk back,Eve stood out of the way,and Aj started yelling "Calm the hell down Orton".

This chic,Aj,has issues.I still have to get her back for kicking me in the balls.

John cena and sheamus carried me to the bed,and pinned me down on it.

Then I pushed SHeamus off of me and speared Cena to the ground.

Then I got up And ran towards Chris Jericho and zack ryder who was still protecting CM Punk.

I speared both of them to the ground ,but ryder rolled away,I guess he was hurt, and chris was trying to tell CM punk something,but I didn't hear it.

Then I saw EVe run out the room really fast.

All of sudden I saw AJ running towards me and when she reached me,she puched me straight in my face.

I fell on the ground I looked up.

Aj looked pist,and everyone else was standing still and they were silent.

They were shocked as much as I was.

Who knew that tiny chic could punch like that.

I was freakin' pist I jumped up,and bent down so we can be face to face.

"Look BItch,I don't know who you think you are, but you never put your hands on me!"I said screaming in her face.

AJ looked terrified,she backed up then "SUper" Cena came to the rescue and stood in front of her.

"Look Orton leave her alone she didn't do anything"

"WHat do you mean 'she didn't do anything' she just punched me in my DAMN FACE CENA!"

Then surprisingly Cena got in my face.

"Look you pile of shit,I'm fed up with your stupid attitudes.I've been putting up with your ass for too long now.I'm freakin' sick and tired of instead of trying to fight AJ,fight me!"

SO I did what he said.I punched him in his face.

He fell on the ground with a loud scream of pain holding on to his nose.

"WHat the HELL is going on here!".Oh crap hearing that voice yelling is not good.

I turned around and saw Hunter(Triple H) at the door with Eve and Stephanie behind him.

Thats when everybody started talking at the same time trying to tell their side of the story including me.

While everyone was screaming their stories,stephanie walked towards Cena and took his hads off of his nose.

His nose was bleeding and his nose looked crooked.

She looked at me with this horrific look.

Everybody got quiet.

"Sheamus take Cena to the nearest hospital quickly"she said as calmly as she could.

"Yes mam",said sheamus.

"COme on fella' time to fix the broken nose".

He grabbed cena's arm and they quickly left.

AT that moment I realized my goal was to kick Cm punk's ass .

Not break Cena's nose.

_"You're such a Dumbass .All you do is ruin everyhing!" said 'the real rko'._

"Randy,what the hell is wrong with you?" Hunter asked yelling.

It just wasn't my fault all this shit started.

Punk should of never started irritating me ,and none of this would be happening.

They never would of thrown a party in my hotel, I would be sleeping not fighting.

If Sara and her friends never did what they did ,I wouldn't be this type of person.

_"This is no one elses fault but yours. You're nothing but a dramatic,ugly,stupid, Bastard who doesn't care about anyone else but yourself.",said the real rko._

_"Leave me alone",I yelled back in my mine._

"Arn't you goin' to answer me boy!"Hunter yelled.

He really pist me off now.I'm definitly not a boy.I got the parts to show it.

"Why don't you come over so my foot can give you the answer when it goes up your wrinkly ass!"I screamed.

"Randy",stephanie said in shock.

Everyone looked at me with shock and astonishment.

Hunter's face turned Red.

Now I regretted what I said.

"YOU KNOW WHAT? YOU'RE SUSPENDED FOR 3 MONTHS,AND DON'T YOU DARE EVER THREATEN ME AGAIN BOY",Hunter screamed.

"Hunter calm down He didn't mean to saythat...he was just mad."said stephanie defending me.

"NO STEPHANIE,HE NEEDS AN ATTITUDE ADJUSTMENT"screamed hunter.

Zack started laughing.

"Well you should of said that 10 minutes ago, john Cena just left the room bro"said zack laughing.

"You get it Cena's move is called the 'Attitude adjustment'",he screamed laughing.

Everyone stared at him.

Triple H have him a 'this is not the time for your cheesy shit' look which made Zack SHutup quickly.

_"You should quit_ "said the real rko.

At that moment I realized that was the first time ever we agreed on something.

I was mentally and physically tired of all my coworkers.

I need to quit. That was the only thing I needed to do.

I never get enough sleep and I don't have time to refill my pills.

_"It's for the best ,though you will always be a dumbass,dumbass" said the real rko_

_"i know",I responded back._

I finally decided to speak,but before i could hunter said something.

"Look Randy,You know what this is our fault,me and stephanie's,we should of knew better to put you and cm punk in the same room. We even barely want you guys in the same Hotel. Let's all put this behind us and go back to bed. I'll drop the suspension,but you're punishment will be you will not be able to perform at pay-per-view" triple h said calmly.

"Oh yeah and if you dare threaten me again I will suspend you and shove my foot up your ass" he said laughing.

Even though he was laughing he was still for real.

I looked at everyone and they had angry looks on their face.

"Thats not fair if we did what randy did we'd be suspended for like 6 months",said chris jericho.

"Havn't you noticed jericho? They never will do anything to hurt their precious randy,"said CM punk sarcastically.

"They favor Randy like he's their own damn son",said Aj.

"Yeah what they said!"said Zack ryder.

"Hey shutup before i suspend you all for 60 days!" yelled stephanie irritated.

It got quiet for a while.

"Ummmmm...well they are telling the truth"said Eve.

Honestly I forgot all about eve.

She was quiet the whole time.

SHe's such a pretty little slutty snitch!

"Woah Eve,for you to be hot you surely are quiet,I forgot you were right there bro"yelled zack laughing.

Eve blushed,Aj giggled,Jericho shook his head, and CM punk started laughing.

Hunter smiled while stephanie glared at eve.

I love stephanie,she's such a great "sister/best friend".

"DIdn't I Say shutup about it! He gets consequences just like the rest of yall!"yelled Stephanie.

Eve backed up.

You could tell EVe was scared.

"STephanie,calm the hell down",said Hunter.

Stephanie frowned and rolled her eyes. She mumbled something under her breath,but I couldn't hear her.

"Well Orton you're really quiet over there,do you need to go to the hospital? AJ did puch you pretty hard"CM Punk said laughing.

"AJ did what?!"stephanie screamed.

Cm pUnk stopped laughing quickly and realized he should of never said that while stephanie was standing there.

Everyone knew stephanie was very protective over me.

She was about to say something,but I interrupted her.

(But I did wish I had a camera AJ's face is priceless right now she looks terrified.)

"No I wasn't thinking about how hard AJ punched me or any of that shit...I was thinking about something else"

"What were you thinking about randy",stephanie asked.

"HUnter...Stephanie...I want to stop wrestling...I quit"

* * *

**WHat the skittles! DID RAndy just quit?! OMG please REVIEW. Thanx for reading.I promise i'll update soon:D RKO FAN 4 LIFE!**


	4. the unexpected

**Hey Guys thanx for means a whole you have any couples you want me to do please message me.I would be honored to turn your ideas to really awesome stories thanx.I love skittles! RKO fan 4 life!**

* * *

As soon as I heard those words come out my mouth I lowered my head immediately.I was to scared to see anyones' reactions.

_"Stop being a wuss! Cm punk and his stupid friends will think you're_ weak!"said the real rko.

So I raised my head up quickly and made an angry look.

I looked around the room and everyone was shocked.

All of a sudden I hear a familiar cry.

I turned my head around and Stephanie was crying and Hunter was staring at me like I've gone crazy.

"Randy,Is it because of all the events that's been happening today,and if it is I'll handle it!" yelled stephanie between broken sobs."I can't watch you go,you're like my baby brother,I'll beat aj's ass right now If she's the one who caused all of this 'i quit' shit!"Yelled stephanie.

I looked at aj and she ran behind cM pink.

SHe looked shocked and terrified at the same time.

I would like to see her ass get beat,but it's not just her fault.

It's everybody's fault

They get on my nerves way too damn much.

It's also my fault for becoming depress and taking stupid pills that i don't have enough time to refill.

So i have to make a random excuse up so stephanie won't go around beating everybody's ass in the WWe or her saying something about my anti-depression pills in front of everybody.

When I stopped staring out of space I realized everybody was staring at me waiting for my response.

_"say something dumbass"said the real rko_

_"alright"I yelled back_

"Stephanie,I'm worn out,I'm a 33 year old man I need a break",i told her calmly.

"OK then you can take the rest of the month off,plus randy 33 is still young. Hunter still wrestles and he's way older than you",said stephanie with a smile on her face.I guess she thought the problem was solved because she sure was smiling big.

"_Look dumbass obviously that didn't work you're going have to cut it short"said the real rko_

_"What do you mean"I responded back confused_

_"OH my God you're retarded,you're going to have to push her away! You need to insult her! Yell at her! Then when you're done grab your bag that's on the bed and run out the room!"_

His idea was really smart,but I love Stephanie.

She's like my older sister.

We tell each other everything.

She's the only reason I havn't went completely insane.

She loves me no matter what or how I act like.

But I have to quit.

It's for the best.

No one wants to deal with my insults.

No one doesn't want to have to deal with my attitudes or fits.

Not only it's good for others,but it will be good for me too.

_"I'll do it_"I said.

_"Good"said the real rko_

Stephanie walked towards me and grabbed my hand.I looked up at her.

SHe smiled at me and gave me a hug.

Hunter was also smiling.I guess everybody thought the problem was solved, but it wasn't.I couldn't help but hug stephanie back.

Do I really wanna quit?

_"DO IT NOW BEFORE YOU CHANGE YOUR MIND!" the real rko screamed._

I pushed away stephanie .

She fell back and hunter caught her in time before her head hit the floor.

Stephanie didn't look physically hurt ,but emotionally.

HUnter looked pist that i pushed his wife.

All of sudden i see hunter running towards me,but stephanie held him back.

"HUnter stop,don't hurt him!"stephanie yelled.

Hunter was still in her hold,but he was starting to pull away.

He was just too strong for her.

"Everybody come help me now!"Stephanie yelled.

Cm Punk,Chris Jericho,and Zack ryder ran towards HUnter and was pulling him back.

Eve and Aj was still in shock.

"I'm going to get you Orton!"yelled hunter.

"Calm down Baby!"yelled stephanie.

All of a sudden all the the superstars and divas were standing outside our hotel room seeing what's all the noise.

They all were shocked at the sight they were seeing.

_"This is your chance do it now DUMBASS!"yelled the real rko._

I couldn't do it now it was way to damn noisey.

All the divas were screaming like the little prissies they are.

The superstars were being loud and stupid screaming "Someone's about to get their ass beat".

Some were laughing.

Stephanie was still screaming.

Hunter was still threating to kick my ass.

CM punk,CHris jericho,and zack were screaming "Run orton while you can" while still struggling to hold Hunter back.

Eve was crying.

The real rko kept screaming at me in my mind.

Aj was...actually AJ wasn't screaming or crying.

She looked at me like she cared what happen to me.

What am I kidding she doesn't care.

No one does.

Instead feeling sorry for myself I decided it was time to do what I had to do.I can feel sorry for myself when I get home.

"SHUTUP EVERYBODY!" I screamed to the top of my lungs.

After that there was pure silence.

"Hunter stop trying to kill me Okay I won't push your wife again,Eve stop freaking crying all the damn time,WWE divas stop screaming like someone is trying to kill you,Superstars stop being so damn childish,AJ...just stop being so...so...you know what i'll come back to you later,and STEPHANIE",I paused for a second "Stephanie stop caring for me like this I'm not a damn child,I'm not your brother,I'm not your bestfriend...I don't want anything to do with you!"I screamed.

Hunter was now sitting still.

Everybody was still silent.

What broke the silence,was stephanie's crying.

I felt horrible.I didn't feel guilty about anything else I said ,but the stephanie part.

I loved stephanie she was like my big sister.I loved all the McMahons.

Vince was like my father,Linda was like my mother,Shane was like my big brother,and stephanie...oh stephanie was like my sister.I love stephanie the most out of all the Mcmahons.

SHe's the most important thing to me that's living in this world in this present time.

Stephanie was still crying.I ached to give stephanie a hug and tell her it was ok,but I can't...and I won't.

_"Good Job Dumbass you can do something right for once,now grab your bag and leave."_

I walked silently over to the bed in the corner,and grabbed my bag.

I sighed and started walking towards the door,but I stopped when I was next to Stephanie.

SHe looked at me.

"I quit",I whispered,

Her facial expressions changed rapidly from sad to pist.

SHe stood up straight,wiped the tears off her face,fixed her shirt,and faced me.

"Randal...I wish you the best in all your future endeavors.  
You are now released from the WWe. Have a safe trip back,and have a happy life",said stephanie calmly.

I nodded my head, and walked out the room into the hallway.

I made my way through the big crowd of superstars.

I felt everyone's eyes on me as I was making my way to the elevator.

_"I guess it's just you and me DUMB ass,hahahaha,too bad I hate you"said the real rko._

My heart started aching when he said that.

WHy is my life so Damn complicated?!


	5. improvement

7 months. It's been 7 months of being jobless. I quit back in June and now it's December. If you looked at me now and compared me to a picture in June. I look completely different. Back in June I always had bags under my eyes, I had no facial hair,I kept my hair really low, I lost all my muscles(so I looked like a crackhead), I had this depressing or angry look on my face all the time ,and I always threw on random clothes that really never matched.

It's December now and I changed a lot. My attitude is a lot better because I get to take my pills every day now because I have time to refill them. My looks have changed a lot since June too.I grew out my hair, I have a beard & a mustache, I work out so I have my lean, muscular frame again,I got to catch up on sleep so I have no more dark bags under my eyes, I dress a heck of a lot better now, and when I don't have a depressed or angry look on my face it makes me look a lot younger.

So I've been doing a lot better. But I have one problem.I miss my Stephanie!I miss all the McMahons. I miss Hunter.I miss my job. But I think it's too late to try and gain those things back in my life. I have not heard from anybody in the WWE though including the McMahons. But just because I'm not a WWE wrestler doesn't mean I'm not a fan. I watch Raw, smackdown, main event, Saturday Morning Slam,and all of the pay-per-views. And I have to admit...the WWE seems fine without me.

But sadly, I've been all over wrestling news saying how I made a big mistake or how I deserved it for being a bad person. But you think they would stop talking about me quitting 7 months later,but they still talk about it constantly.

* * *

I walked in the kitchen to fix me some dinner, still thinking about what happened on the Raw slammy awards. It seems like AJ just went from Cena to Ziggler. Sometimes I can't help but to wonder if I was still there, would I be having a make out session with AJ.

"_She wouldn't kiss the old you, but maybe the new you"_ said 'the real rko'.

I smirked. 'The real rko' has been telling me to do things that benefits me. So we've been getting alone a lot lately. But he still calls me Dumb $$.

I haven't talked to anyone but 'the real rko' ever since I quit. I really haven't went outside the house either.  
Meanwhile it's been 4 months since the last time I smoke a cigarette, so my clothes don't smell like cigarette all the time.

While I was thinking about how much I improved, my phone started ringing. I checked caller idea and it was Elaine, my mom. I really didn't feel like talking to her, no matter how much I improved I will never be my mom's favorite child. And she will never be on my good side. However, I decided to answer anyways.

"Hello",I answered with an innocent voice.  
"Hey sweetheart!" she exclaimed with love, which made me roll my eyes.  
"Hey Mom"  
"What is my precious boy doing?"

I rolled my eyes again. I know I'm a lot of things, but I'm surely not her precious boy.

But of course I still answered.

"Nothing much mom, just fixing me some dinner, what about you?" I asked her, even though I didn't care.  
"Just decorating for the Christmas party, I can't wait for you and your coworkers, well ex-coworkers now, to see all the decorations!We're going to have a lot of fun, by the way it's in 2 days!"

I rolled my eyes at her dramatic enthusiasm, wait...did she just say Christmas party. DANG! I forgot all about the dumb party. And not only that she's expecting me to come. Doesn't she know how awkward that would be between me and the WWE superstars. If I came it would be total awkward chaos between me and the WWE superstars. I don't even have a have time to come up with an excuse for me not to go, the party is in 2 freakin' days!

"Honey are you still there?" my mom asked snapping me out of my thoughts.  
"Er...yeah...Mom...I'm still here" I whispered.  
"Honey, I understand if you're too scared to come..."

I interrupted her quickly.

"I'm totally not scared Mom!" I said snapping at her.  
"Then come if you're not scared!"she snapped back.  
"FINE!" I yelled getting ticked off.  
"See you there...Randal"she said quickly.

That's it! Doesn't people understand that I hate the name 'Randal'?!

"DON'T CALL ME..."

Then all of a sudden I heard a beep on the other end.

Oh no she just didn't hang up the phone while I was talking?!  
And Oh no I just didn't say I would go to the Christmas party.

CRAP! I just got played by my mom. Sometimes I swear that woman is not my mother, but sadly she is.

_"Stop whining and suck it them the new & improved Dumb $$"_ said 'the real rko'.  
"You're right, I am going to go to that party...Maybe" I responded trying to sound as confident as I can.  
_"It couldn't be that bad Dumb $$, just ignore them or something. Stay away from the superstars that annoyed you_" said 'the real rko' trying to make things better  
"WELL THAT"S THE WHOLE FREAKIN' WWE!" I yelled.

He was silent for a all of a sudden I hear his laugh echoing through my mine."_You're definitely beyond was such a Dumb $$ move to agree to go to that Christmas 're such a Dumb $$!" _said 'the real rko'.

All I could do was sigh, close my eyes, and rub my temples.

Why is my life so complicated?!


	6. 7 boxes of pizza

Hey** everybody. This is chapter 6 of "You found me". This chapter is called "7 boxes of pizza". This story will be in AJ's P.O.V. tHIS chapter will be kinda long ,so brace yourselves! lol! Enjoy! Read & Review! Put this story under your favorites and put me under your favorites. Follow me and this story. Also thanx 4 all the reviews. I really appreciate it! Love u guys. I LOVE SKITTLES! RKO fan 4 life!**

* * *

**December 10, after AJ and Dolph kissed on the Raw Edition of slammy awards-AJ's P.O.V**

"You did great out there sweet thing!"yelled Dolph when we finally reached backstage.I rolled my eyes and mumbled a "Thanks".He smiled and said "That kiss was intense for it to be apart of a storyline". I was confused at what he said. But all I knew is that he kept getting closer and closer to finally reached me and snaked his arms around my waist.I froze.

"Maybe we should make it real", he whispered seductively in my ear. I shuttered and pulled away quickly before it got too far. Once I pulled away,I gave him this angry look. All he did was smirk. I smirked back at him then slapped him in his face. I slapped him so hard he did a 360* turn. Then he lost his balance and fell on the ground."Douche Bag!" I yelled. All of sudden I heard laughing from behind me. I quickly turned around to acknowledge the familiar laughs.

"Were you all standing there the whole time?"I asked. Sheamus, John Cena, Chris Jericho, Zack , Punk, and Eve nodded their heads laughing. Even though I didn't find it funny but their laughter makes me laugh, so I started laughing.

We started laughing even harder when Dolph Ran away holding his cheek embarassed. God, I loved my friends! Eve walked towards me and grabbed my hand."We're all going to hang out in Cena's locker room for a while" she said.

"Ummmm...why aren't we going to the hotel like everyone else?"I asked. I really don't want to hangout in a locker room all night. Then Cena ,Sheamus, Jericho, Zack, and Punk walked towards me too.

"It's going to be a major storm tonight and Vince doesn't want anybody going until it clears up", said Punk. "So we're all stuck here bro," said Zack. "And Cena is the only fella' with a private locker room...well Chris had one too,but we just decided on Cena's locker room",said sheamus with his thick accent."Yep",said Jericho.

"Well ok!"I yelled.

"Well to my locker room!" yelled Cena. We all laughed and followed Cena to his locker room.

* * *

"AHHHHHHHH...ok...ok...You're a big WHITE BEAUTY!" I screamed at the top of my lungs while laughing. "Finally you admitted it!" Sheamus yelled while laughing. Punk, Eve,and Cena were laughing too.

What all started it was I kept calling Sheamus 'Big WHITE UGLY' then he kept saying he was the big white Beauty. So he started tickling me until I said it. But the thing is I am extremely ticklish!

We were all still laughing hysterically. "When is Chris going to be here with the food Bro?" asked Zack still laughing a little bit. As soon as Zack finished that sentence, Chris comes running in the room with 7 boxes of [pizza in his hand. He put the pizza on the floor and quickly locked the door."Chis what wrong!?" yelled Cm punk.

"Ok, so Vince ordered 10 boxes of large pizza. So all the wrestlers were in catering waiting to get some. But we had to put the slices of pizza on a plate. And I didn't know how many slices you all wanted, so as soon as they sat the boxes of pizzas down. I said 'If anyone likes Beyonce, I heard she was in Vince's office talking about being the celebrity for WrestleMania next year'. So that's when everybody ran out of catering to go to Vince's office. So I was the only one left in I checked if anyone was around.I grabbed 7 boxes of pizza and ran all the way here", said Chris taking a deep breath.

"Smart move BRO!"exclaimed Zack.  
"Zack",said Cm punk calmly.  
"Yeah Bro?" asked Zack yelling.  
"CALM DOWN AND GRAB THE PIZZA AND BRING IT OVER HERE! WE'RE STARVING!" yelled Cm punk.

We all grabbed some boxes of pizza and dug in. We were starving!

No one was talking because we were so busy trying to stuff our mouths. I was glad Chris brought 7 boxes because Cena ate 2 by himself. Sheamus ate 1 box ,Zack ate 5 slices, Eve ate 3 slices, I ate 1 box of pizza, Chris ate 1 box, and Punk ate 1 box. So there was no pizza left.

"Oh my God! My stomach is about to freakin' explode!" Yelled Cena.  
"Maybe if you didn't eat 2 boxes of pizza you wouldn't feel like you're going to explode", said Punk while rolling his eyes.  
"Shut up Punk! I was hungry!" Yelled Cena/  
"You're always hungry!" We all yelled at the same time.

"Well Dang! It's not my fault I have a big appetite!" Cena yelled while pouting. We all laughed at Cena's bad attempt to make us feel guilty by pouting.

I looked towards Eve and noticed she was staring at Cena.

"You like what you see Eve?" I questioned which made everyone stare at Eve. Eve blushed deeply."Sorry Cena I wasn't staring at you that way", said Eve giggling."It's okay Eve I know I'm sexy, you don't have to admit it", Cena said smiling.

We all rolled our eyes at Cena.

"You sexy? HA! That's like saying Cody's mustache is sexy!" Yelled Cm Punk. We all laughed except for Cena. He just started pouting again.

"Anyways", said Cena trying to change the subject."Then why were you staring Eve?" Cena questioned. She was quiet for a while. But that made everybody impatient because we really wanted to hear her answer. Finally she spoke.

"I was staring at your nose", Eve quietly confessed.

Everybody was quiet.

Cena's nose was the only thing Stephanie couldn't get rid of for her not to remember Randy Orton. She got rid of everything that had anything to do with Randy Orton. Every time she sees Cena she turns around. Because the same night he quit was the same night he broke Cena's nose.

"Well Bro if you like Cena's nose so much...Why don't you go rub iT", said Zack laughing.

Poor Zack he's so stupid.

"Zack", said Jericho calmly.  
"Yeah Bro?" Zack responded.  
"SHUTUP" we all yelled at the same time.

Zack nodded his head and pretended to zip his lips and throw away the key. We all just rolled our eyes at him. We were all silent for a while. I think we all were thinking about the night of the "I quit" incident.

"Do you think he'll ever come back?" Eve asked breaking the silence.  
"Well it's been 7 months so I don't know Eve" said Cm Punk.  
"The fella' went crazy that night", Sheamus stated.  
"The Christmas party is at his Parent's house this year" said Chris.  
"Do you think he's gonna be there?" I asked.  
"No,he never comes to the Christmas parties plus he knows we're going to be there",said Cena.  
"I like Peanut Butter", said Zack.

We all looked at him and rolled our eyes.

Damn! he's stupid.

But anyways, we were all silent for a while until Chris Jericho's phone broke the silence. He took his phone out and checked it.

I guess it was a text message.

"We're able to leave now" said Chris. We all got up and grabbed our bags.

"We have to be careful the other superstars might try to get us for taking 7 boxes of pizza," Chris whispered. We nodded our heads. "Wait fella' " Sheamus whispered before Chris opened the door."What", we all whispered to Sheamus. "What about the 7 pizza boxes?" he asked. "The backstage workers comes in and cleans it up for us", Cena whispered."Oh",said Sheamus.

"You ready guys?" Jericho whispered. We all nodded our heads. "Go!" Chris yelled.

He opened the door and we ran out. Then all of a sudden we hear Damien Sandow.

"There they are get them!" Damien yelled.

We all ran faster because we were getting chased by almost the whole WWE roster. But Eve was going slow because all those bags she had in her hand. So Sheamus came and grabbed her bags and told her to run faster.

We made it to the car threw our bags in, got in the car, and locked the door. Chris jericho was in the driver's seat, Cm Punk was in the passenger seat, Sheamus was by the window in the back seat on the left side, Cena was in the middle and Zack was sitting in his lap, and Eve was by the window on the right side and I was in her lap. Me and Zack are allways the one in people's laps since we're the lightest.

The drive to the hotel was silent until Zack spoke.

"Why didn't we just get a freakin' van?" Zack asked.  
"Because stupid JOHN CENA wanted to get a sports car!" I responded.  
"HEY I'M THE FACE OF THE COMPANY, I HAVE TO RIDE A SPORTS CAR!" Cena yelled.  
"WELL I'M THE BEST IN THE WORLD AND I DON'T CARE IF I RIDE A VAN!" yelled Punk.  
"LOOK FELLA' IT CAN'T BE ABOUT YOU ALL THE TIME BECAUSE WE'RE FREAKIN' SQUISHED"Sheamus yelled at Cena.  
"DON'T YOU KNOW SHEAMUS!? AMERICANS DON'T LISTEN!" yelled Jericho.  
"Oh I'M SORRY I THOUGHT CHRIS JERICHO WAS DRIVING, NOT ANTONIO CESAURO!" yelled Cm Punk.  
"WELL I'M SORRY I GOT A SPORTS CAR I WOULD OF GOT A VAN IF OHIO HAD GOOD VANS BUT OHIO DOESN'T HAVE ANYTHING!"Cena yelled.

I was really starting to get pist off because of Cena. We told him specifically to get a freakin' van!

"YOU KNOW WHAT CENA! OHIO MIGHT NOT HAVE MUCH, BUT THEY DO HAVE BREATH MINTS, SO YOU HAVE NO EXCUSE FOR YOUR BREATH TO BE SMELLIN LIKE S**T! I screamed.

Chris, Punk, Zack, and Sheamus started laughing.

"That's not funny AJ!" Cena yelled.  
"SHUTUP CENA, ACTUALLY EVERYBODY SHUTUP!" Eve yelled.

We were all quiet because we forgot Eve was in the car and plus Eve never yells.

The rest of the ride was silent.

* * *

We finally made it to the hotel.

We all grabbed our Bags and walked inside the Hotel. We all went to see what hotel room we'll be in. Cena and Zack was sharing, Cm Punk and Chris was sharing, Cm punk and Chris was sharing, and me and Eve was sharing,and Sheamus had a room to his self. Lucky for Sheamus!

All the WWE superstars were waiting to find out there hotel rooms until Stephanie came in and told every body to go to her hotel room for an emergency meeting.

We all groaned in frustration and were all tired and ready to go to bed.

We all followed Stephanie to the elevator. "Where in the hell do you think you're going ladies and gentlemen, you guys are taking the steps!" She yelled while trying to hold back a laugh.

Once again we groaned from tiredness and frustration,but now add one more to the LIST.

ANNOYANCE!

Stephanie was annoying everybody. It's 2:00 in the morning.I should be in bed right now. But no, we had to stay because of the stupid storm. If it wasn't for that storm I'd be in bed by now. STUPID STORM!

We all turned round to head up the steps. "Oh yeah by the way, my room is on the 12th floor!" Stephanie yelled loud enough for all of us to HEAR.

We all groaned again.

* * *

We finally made it up the steps! I thought I was going to die on those steps! It was even harder for all of us because we had to carry our bags with us. Most of us were tripping over each others bags and each other.

Cena knocked on Stephanie's door since he is the face of the company. Arn Anderson opened the door wide so everyone could come in. It was crowded in there since the whole WWE roster was in there.

Eve, Cena, Punk, Chris, Zack, Sheamus, and me sat in the corner towards the back. Sometimes we like to play around in meetings so we sit in the back so we don't get caught.

While we were waiting for the meeting to start, everyone was talking. They were either talking about storylines, flirting, complaining about tired they were, or arguing.

"Attention Everyone!"

We all turned our heads to see who was talking. It was Hunter and he was standing on the table so everyone could hear and see him.

"It's time to start the meeting!" Hunter yelled.

"And it's also time for me to sleep, but obviously I'm still up!" screamed KellyKelly.

Everybody started laughing except for my group of friends, Hunter, stephanie, and Arn Anderson.

The reason me and my group of friends didn't laugh is because we don't like Kelly.

Especially Eve. Eve always frowns every time Kelly is in the room.

"Anyways before I was rudely interrupted by Ms. Blank", said Hunter.

Kelly rolled her eyes with aggrivated look on her face. She hates when we call her 'Barbra Blanks'.

Even though that's her real name. She only accepts being called KellyKelly, Barbie, or K2.

I was thinking about how much of a whore Kelly is until Hunter interrupted my thoughts by continueing the meeting.

"We have an old friend waiting outside the room waiting to come in, this Ex-superstar we'll boost our ratings up because the fans miss this Superstar very much, and this superstar will come back full time!" said Hunter ethusiastically.

Everybody's eyes got big because we all had a great prediction who it was going to be.

I turned to look at my friends they all looked shock except for Eve.

She was smiling really big and staring at the door.

Maybe we don't have the same person in mind.

Because me and everybody else was thinking Randy Orton. But Eve is smart enough to know it's Randy Orton.

So why was she smiling?

"Ok Superstar you can come in!" yelled Hunter.

The door opened.

Then our superStar walked in.

Then Hunter began to speak.

"I welcome you the ...

* * *

**HI EVERYBODY! THANKYOU FOR REVIEWING:D **

** STORY MIGHT BE A LITTLE BORING BUT IT WILL GET GOOD WHEN I POST THE CHRISTMAS PARTY. THAT'S WHEN SECRETS GET REVEALED AND DRAMA STARTS! OUR MYSTERY SUPERSTAR WILL BE REVEALED. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE CALLED "THE MEETING".THE CHRISTMAS PARTY WILL BE IN CHAPTER 10. OH YEAH THE PEOPLE YOU NEED TO KEEP YOUR EYE ON IS : EVE, KELLYKELLY, and JOHN CENA. These people has juicy secrets that will be revealed later on in the story! LOVE U GUYS! IT WILL GO BACK TO RANDY'S P.O.V IN CHAPTER 8!**

**I L0VE SKITTLES!  
RKO FAN 4 LIFE!**


	7. The meeting

Eve's P.O.V.

"I welcome you the amazing trish Stratus!" Yelled Hunter.

The door opened and Trish Stratus walked in.

Her hair was in a high pony tail, she was wearing a blue mini skirt, a black tube top, and black stilletos.

Of course all the guys were checking her out. Everyone was cheering and clapping. She smiled and waved at everybody.

She finally made it next to Hunter.

I like Trish Stratus and everything, but I was expecting someone else. But Hunter was right, our ratings are about to sky rocket.

Hunter grabbed her hand then kissed it. He helped her up get on the table so we could see and hear her.

"Hey everyone, it feels good to be back. Some of you might remember working with me, most of you don't. But I am excited to work with all of you. I see AJ was stealing some moves out of my playbook," she said while laughing.

Everyone laughed at her comment about AJ.

Well except for Aj, she didn't laugh of course.

"Cool Trish! You wrote a play book? Could I read it!?" Yelled Zack.

Everyone looked at him like he was dumb. EVen Trish had this annoyed look on her face.

Poor Zack...he can be so stupid.

"Well ...Care to explain how I'm stealing moves out your playbook," said Aj.

Aj looked very irritated.

"Well , you go around kissing the popular superstars, which I used to do, but I understand if you didn't know that. You probably weren't born yet. You are just 6 years old," said Trish with a cocky smirk on her face.

Everyone was laughing and telling Aj she just got burnt.

Aj got really mad and tried to go towards Trish.

Me, Punk, Sheamus, Cena, Jericho, and Zack were trying to hold Aj back.

"Calm down Aj" whispered Punk.  
"Yeah fella'" sheamus whispered agreeing with Punk.  
"She called me 6 years old" Aj yelled  
"Just ignore her," I whispered.

Everyone was staring at us and waiting for Aj's response.

"Ladies let's calm down," said Stephanie.

"Well maybe if you controlled your Bitch, this shit wouldn't be happening!" Yelled Aj.

Stephanie looked shock, Trish looked pist and everybody was laughing.

We were laughing too and Aj had this evil smirk on her face.

"Who are you calling a Bitch?" Yelled Trish.

"The one who's on the table that's dressed like a cheap Hooker and has fake tits, by the ways thats you!" Yelled Aj.

Everyone was laughing even harder now including me and my friends. Even Hunter, Stephanie, and Arn Anderson were laughing.

"Look Aj! You might have been the big thing before I got here ,but you might as well kiss it goodbye...well this wouldn't be the first time you kiss something since you are a whore!" Trish screamed.

Everyone got quite.

Aj looked pist.

"Damn Aj! You just got roasted!" Kaytlin yelled.

Everyone started laughing.

I rolled my eyes, Kaytlin loves attention.

Right before Aj got to say anything, Stephanie interrupted.

"Look no more fighting! We have plenty of issues already we don't need our top 2 divas fighting!"Stephanie demanded.

I felt a bolt of jealousy run through me.

I loved Aj and she's my best friend, but she gets everything handed to her on a silver platter. I've been working my tail off for years now, and I just started getting more Tv time.

I'm happy that I'm the divas champion, but I will always be below Aj.

My blood started to rise just thinking about Aj being labeled the face of the divas' division.

Now Trish is here, so I might as well kiss my title goodbye.

"I have a few things to say, let's get this over with so we can head to bed," stephanie said.

She took a deep and slow breath, and ran her fingers through her hair.

"As you all know, the Christmas party is in 2 days," Stephanie explained.

"It's at Bob's and Elaine's house," she said.

"Arn't those Randy's parents?" Trish asked.

We all looked at her. We're not allowed to mention his name or anything associated with him.

Stephanie looked at Trish.

If looks could kill, Trish would be laying on the floor dead.

"Oh, I'm sorry Stephanie, I forgot," Trish quickly explained.

Trish stepped off the table and rand towards the back.

She was smart for doing that.

She was now standing next to Cena.

Aj was about to confront her, but Jericho told her not to, and you never disobey Jericho.

He's the wise one out of the group.

"Anyways...the Christmas party is in 2 days for those who didn't know that. Trish and everyone else who's new or just now coming back...there was an incident that night causing one of our major superstars to walk out on us," Stephanie glared at me and my group of friends then continued talking.

"But that was in the past and we're doing just fine without that superstar...Everyone needs to be up by 7;30 a.m.. SO we won't be late for our flight to SantLouis...Does anybody have any questions?" Stepahine asked while looking around the room.

Cm Punk raised his hand. Stephanie rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Yes..._Punk?"_ Stephanie asked.  
"So we're spending 3 days in SantLouis?" asked Punk smirking.

"Yes Punk...Tomorrow, which is the first day, we're going to do some shopping or exploring around; On the second day we're there, it's ging to be the christmas party; the 3rd day we're going to just let you all do what ever you want," Stephanie explained.

Punk nodded his head showing he understood.

"Anymore questions?" asked Stephanie looking around.

Zack raised his hand.

Stephanie looked irritated but still called on him.

"Yes Zack?" asked Stephanie.  
"Is Beyonce going to be there?" asked Zack.

We all rolled our eyes. Zack is so stupid.

"No zack..." Stephanie looked like she wanted to knock some sense into him.

I think we all feel that way.

"This party is going to suck, we need some hotties there!" yelled zack.  
"Zack...shutup" said Hunter.

Zack put his hand over his mouth. Remind me to pray for him tonight.

"Anymore questions?" Asked Stephanie for the 3rd time this night.

'Ok you are dismissed," she said calmly while jumping off the table.

Everyone started cheering and running towards the exit.

"Don't forget to set your alarms to 7:30 a.m.!" Stephanie yelled so everyone could hear.

* * *

"Finally I can officially call it a day!" Aj yelled.

We were in our beds now, we just made it to our hotel room 15 minutes ago.

"You can say that again," I said.

"Finally I can officially call it a day!" Aj yelled.

We both laughed at the joke.

"Are you excited about the Christmas party?" Aj asked.  
"Hecks yeah!" I yelled.

Aj smiled and rolled her eyes.

"What about you?" I questioned..  
"Yeah, I want to see how Stephanie will react to being aroung his family," said Aj.  
"Yeah, that would be interesting to see,"I responded.  
"What happens if Randy shows up?" I asked.  
"Then it'll definitely be a party!" Aj yelled while laughing. I started laughing too.  
"Yeah it really would be a party if he showed up,"I whispered.  
"You said something Eve?" Aj asked.  
"Err...Um...No," I said quickly.  
Oh..OK...well good night Eve," Aj said.  
"Sweet dreams," I responded.

Aj rolled over and turned her lamp off as I did the same as well. That was a close call. Aj almost found out my secret. No one needs to know, but me.

That I was in love with _Randy Orton. _Yeah that's right, I said it and I don't regret it either. Ever since my first day of being a WWE Diva I fell head over heels for him. He might not be good lookng as he used to be because it seems as he just gave up on himself.

But there is something about him that makes me wanna hold him forever. I want to know him on a personal level. I want to to marry him so we can grow old together.I wanted us to have 2 kids together. The girl's name would be Serenity Paige Orton. And the boy's name would be Samuel Grant Orton. Samuel's nickname would be Sammy or sam.

At that momnet I realized I was a little too obsessive. I took a deep breath. But too bad Punk and Zack had to throw a party, too bad Chris made me go get Stephanie and Hunter, and too bad Aj had to slap him. If none of that crap would of happened that night...he would still be here.

And he still would see me as some invisible chic. The only time he ever talked to me was in his hotel room 5 minutes before he quit. But that was different, he was yelling at me about crying too much.

I sighed. I decided to go to sleep. After all I was heading to SantLouis in a few hours.

As I closed my eyes, I hoped that I would have a dream about _Randal Keith Orton._

* * *

**A/N: Hi everybody. Sorry it took so long. School has been keeping me busy lately. Ok so the surprise person was Trish Stratus. And Eve's secret has been revealed to you. She's in love with Randy Orton. Next chapter will be called "Just me, myself and 'the real rko'". It will be in Randy's P.O.V.**

**Well I have to go. My bag of skittles is waiting for me. Lots of Love from Me to you!**

**I LOVE SKITTLES!  
RKO FAN 4 LIFE!**


	8. Never Alone

**A/N:Hey guys I know I said this chapter will be called "Me, myself, and 'the real rko' I decided to redo the chapter and call it "Never Alone" instead. So thank you for everyone's lovely reviews:D I know you all are excited. Christmas party pt. 1 is the next chapter after this one. So be on the lookout for some updates. And omg! How the hell are they going let The Rock introduce the new title. I wanted Cm Punk to do it. And why is wwe putting Randy in a mid-carder's position. It's really pisting me off. Well enough of chitchat let's get on with the story:D**

* * *

_**Randy's P.O.V./Tuesday, day before Christmas Party**_

_"My eyes are open wide, by the way I made it through the day  
I watch the world outside,by the way I'm leavin' out today  
I just saw Hayley's comet she waved...  
She said why you always runnin' in place  
Even the man in the moon disappeared,  
somewhere in the stratusphere.  
TELL MY MOMMA,TELL MY FATHER I'VE DONE THE BEST I CAN  
TO MAKE THEM REALIZE  
THIS IS MY LIFE  
I HOPE THEY UNDERSTAND...  
I'M NOT ANGRY,I'M JUST SAYIN  
SOMETIMES GOODBYE IS A SECOND CHANCE!"_

I kept singing that song over and over again and playing it on the piano. I was in my favorite room in the house. My music room. It's the place I go when I need to escape reality. No one knows I can sing except for...2 people.

I stopped everything I did and started breathing really hard. I quickly braced myself before anything could happen to me. All the images flooded my head quickly. The memories from my childhood were painful to watch. I had the worse childhood ever.

Who knows why I got treated the way I did, but there's nothing I could do about it.

Anyways...The Christmas party is tomorrow and I'm extremely nervous. But I've been talking to 'the real rko' a lot lately and he's been motivating me with insults. So I guess it's all good since he is motivating me.

I heard the doorbell ring , so I got up from the piano to go downstairs. (My music room is upstairs.)

I slid down the rail and made a succesful jump at the end. HA! 10 points for Randy!

I finally reached the door, but hesitated to open it. I havn't seen the light of day in who knows how long. I'm pretty sure the sun was going to permanently blind me. I took a deep breath. Who could this be at my front door?

The ringing of the door bell brought me back to reality, away from my thoughts. I decided not to answer. What's the point? I didn't even know who it was. I turned around to go back upstairs. But then the person of the unknown decided to bang on my door like a psycho maniac.

"Open the door Smiles!" Said the person on the other side of the door.

Once I heard that voice I instantly knew who it was.

I hurriedly open the door and revealed who i thought it was.

"Kat!" I yelled.  
"Smiles!" Kat yelled back giggling.

She ran and jumped into my arms. I spun her around a few times and held her close.

"Come with me!" She yelled in my ear while still holding on to me.  
"What?"I questioned.  
"Come with me!" she repeated.  
"To where?" I questioned still Holding onto her.  
"You'll see," she whispered in my ear.

I sat her back on the ground. She stared at me up and down.

"Smiles, I swear i haven't seen you look this good since your early 20's!" Kat screamed.

I blushed and chuckled at the same time.

"You grew a beard...and a mustache!" She yelled. Kat started petting my beard and mustache with this adorable look on her face. God, I missed my Best friend!

"You look great Smiles," she whispered.

Then out of no where, she started crying.

I got really worried.

I pulled her in for another hug. "Kat, sweety, what's wrong...it's not like you to cry," I whispered softly in her ear.

"I-I am s-so p-p-proud of you" she said while stuttering. DId I mentioned she stuttered alot when she cries.  
"Why are you proud of me?" I asked. Even though it felt good to be proud of, but I still want to know why.  
"Have you looked at yourself in the mirror?" She asked while crying and laughing the same time. I laughed too.  
"I have to admit...I look pretty darn good," I whispered in her ear. We were still hugging and we weren't planning to stop anytime soon.

We both started laughing. Even 'the real rko' started laughing.I heard his laughs echo through my head.

I was extremely happy at this moment. I haven't seen my best friend in a while. She's in the army.

"When are you going back to the army?" I asked. My voice cracked though. I didn't want to lose my Kat again.

"Never again," she whispered. We were still hugging from when she started crying, but I squeezed her even tighter to me.  
"I love you so much Kat! I'm so glad you're not going back!" I sounded like an emotional teenager.  
"I love you too Smiles!...I served all my years. I'm free now!" She yelled then squeezed me even tighter.

We stayed like that for a good 20 minutes.

We let go of each other. I looked at Kat, she basically looks the same, but her hair is a lot longer.

She has long dark red hair (literally her hair is like red like Strawberry short cake's hair), she was 5'7, had long legs, beautiful grey eyes, she was tan, she had some freckles on her nose,a silver lip piercing, and she had a beautiful smile.

Kat is a gorgeous girl. I've known her since 2nd grade. She was there when no one else was. She was by my side through out my childhood. And I am so thankful for her.

"You know you're gorgeous right?" I asked her with a smile on my face.  
"Well...Do you know you're sexy?" She questioned. I blushed deeply and dropped my head quickly. I didn't want her to see me blush like I did when I was a teenager. She laughed at my old habit.

I tried so many times to break my habit of blushing, but nothing worked. So instead I just hide my Face when I blush. the only people who ever seen me blush is Kat and...Sara.

I shook my head; I was not going to have a meltdown in front of Sara.

So I shook it off and smiled.

I lifted my head and smiled at Kat, she giggled.

"Ok Sexy...we have to go", she said. I sighed... I was scared to go outside.  
"It won't be bad, I promise",she said and smiled. I instantly believed her. I trusted Kat more than I trusted myself.

"Okay...", I whispered.

* * *

"Ouchy!" I yelled.  
"Smiles, be freakin' still!" Kat yelled.  
"It hurts like HELL!" I yelled.

Kat was currently touching up my tattoos. She's a tattoo artist. She was the one who actually did all my tattoos. It's been a while since I got my tattoos touched up, they were starting to fade. I only trust kat to do my tattoos. Well...I only trust Kat for a lot of things...and I mean alot of things.

"And I am...done!" Kat exclaimed.

She backed away to put her tools in the bag.

I stood up and walked towards the mirror.

I had no shirt on, so Kat could reach all my tattoos.

My tattoos looked brand new. You could see my tattoos from a million miles away.

I just recently got my 6 pack back. I turned around to see the tattoo on my back too. It looked great.

"If you weren't my bestfriend, I would totally come over there and do some naughty things to you!" kat yelled. I was blushing so deep my face was the same color as Kat's hair.

We both started laughing. I was still looking at myself in the mirror.

_"You look good Randal...You look good,"._

Wow. Did 'the real rko' just compliment me? I was completely shocked even though he called me Randal, but it's Better than him calling me Dumb Ass.

"_Thanks" I responded back.(in my head)_

I rubbed my beard then turned around to face Kat.

"Do you know what you're wearing at the Christmas party?" Kat asked.  
"No," I responded.  
'Let's go shopping!" She yelled.

* * *

"Try this on Smiles!" Kat yelled.

We've been at the mall for 4 hours.

We were now in Hot topic trying on jeans.

Me and Kat just got through arguing over the shirt I was going to wear.

I said long sleeve, she said short sleeve. I wanted long sleeve, so I could hide my tattoos as much as possible. My tattoos would bring too much attention towards me.

She said short sleeve to show my tattoos. Because my tattoos make me stand out. So that was an argument that I was bound to lose.

Kat was in a bad mood right now because of the conversation we had on our way to the mall.

I told her the whole story about the "I quit" incident. And she already took a dramatic disliking to WWE, including the McMahons.

She really didn't like Aj and Eve.

"You know what Smiles," said Kat.  
"What?" I asked while fiddling with my fingers.  
"You should be a singer," Said Kat.  
"HA! Hell no!" I said while laughing.  
"What? You have the most beautiful voice I've ever heard," she said.  
"Thanks for the compliment but no thanks, I'm not ready for another career...I still haven't moved on from the WWE," I said with a sad look on my face.  
"I hate WWE, they're nothing but a company full of Idiotic whores and stupid annoying Dumb asses!" Kat yelled.  
"Kat, it's not like they fired me...I wanted to quit", I said trying to hide my smile because I knew Kat was serious.

She looked at me with a fire in her eyes.

"I still hate the WWE!" she yelled. After that she grabbed her purse and a bunch of clothes then went to the cash register.

I sighed. Kat is so over-protective.

* * *

"O.M.G!" Kat yelled while laughing.  
"Did you see the way those girls were staring at you!" she yelled.

I was also laughing pretty hard too.

There was this group of 6 girls that kept following us everywhere. They were spying on us. They thought we didn't notice, but how couldn't we notice if they were giggling and whispering the whole time.

But I had to admit it felt good to be sexy now. Girls have been staring at me everywhere i go.

"So Smiles, how does it feel to be sexy again?" Kat asked.  
"It feels great!" I yelled. We both laughed are freakin' tails off.

We were currently in my living room on the couch, watching Jurassic Park.

We got home about an hour ago. We were eating Doritos and Vegetarian pizza and drinking RootBeer.

I was laying across Kat's lap. (I'm a very light person)

She was rubbing my chest and humming. i haven't felt this happy in a long time.

"Kat, promise me you'll be with me the whole time at The Christmas party", I whispered.  
"You didn't even have to say that Smiles, I was going to be with you the whole time anyways", she said.

I smiled at her. Then she smiled back.

"You have the most gorgeous smile," Kat whispered.  
"That's why I call you Smiles, just seeing that smile makes me proud to be the one made you smile", Kat whispered.

I flashed my smile at her. She giggled.

Kat got up and started cleaning everything up.

I got up and helped.

When we were done cleaning up we sat back down on the couch.

"I gotta go", she said while standing up.

I started freaking out. She just came back...she can't just leave again.

I grabbed her hand.

"Stay", I whispered. She smiled.  
"I thought you'd never ask," she said.  
"Let's go to bed", she said.

* * *

**WEDNESDAY, DAY OF CHRISTMAS PARTY-**

"Kat! Where's my freakin' shirt!" I yelled.  
"On your bed!" Kat yelled back.

I walked in my bedroom and grabbed my shirt off the bed and slipped it on.

The Christmas party started at 6:30 and it's 6:57. We're extremely late!

Kat walked in my room and she looked beautiful.

She had on white skinny jeans, a Red strapless top, black scarf, and black heels.

For her make up she had on black eyeliner, peach colored lipgloss, light red eyes shadow, and instead of her regular silver lip piering, she put in black today.

Her hair was in loose Red curls that went down to her chest.

"You look gorgeous", I said.

She smiled and walked towards me.

"You look sexy", she said.

I had a white short- sleeve polo shirt on that was tucked in, black slimjim jeans, blue belt with red studs on it, and red high top converse.

There were a few buttons at the top of my polo shirt and I had them buttoned. But Kat unbuttoned them all.

"Show off that sexy chest", Kat whispered.

I blushed so deeply. Once again my face turned the same color as Kat's hair.

She carressed my face then kissed me on the cheek.

"I've missed you", she whispered.  
"If you missed me then why did leave in the first place?"  
"Smiles I though the army would be good for me", she responded with a painful expression on her face.  
"What about me, you couldn't even call or send a damn letter!"I was starting to get angry.  
"Smiles I have a life too, I can't just make sure you're ok all the time!" Kat screamed.  
"Well I'm sorry I interrupted your life, actually what made you come back, was it because you feel sorry for me!?" I yelled.

She slapped me across the face.

I got in her face. We were both breathing hard from anger and adrenaline.

She started jabbing her finger into my chest.

"Don't you ever question my love for you Randal!" She screamed.

I knew she was serious, she never calls me any name other then "Smiles".

"I love you and I came back for you...I love you more than anybody else in this world, you're my bestfriend, you're like my little brother! But I should question you. I've been replaced by Stephanie McMahon!" Kat yelled.

"I would never replace you!" I whispered.

"I had no one else, she was like a big sister, her family was my fantasy family! Where were you when I started taking pills for depression? You weren't there! Stephanie was there! But guess what I lost her! And apparantly I lost you too!" I yelled.

I quickly ran out the room. I didn't stop running until I reached my music room. I ran in, shut the door, and locked it.

I can't believe she'd think I replaced her.

"Smiles! Please open the door! I'm sorry!" Kat yelled on the other side of the door.  
"Smiles! I love you so much!" Kat screamed.

I opened the door and ran into her arms.

"I'm such a big Sissy", I whispered in her ear while we were hugging.  
"No you're not", she whispered back.  
"I woud never replace you", I told her.  
"And you never will lose me, you're never alone because i'll always be here," she whispered in my ear.  
"I KNOW!" I yelled ethusiastically. We both laughed.

She pulled away from the hug with a sad expression on her face.

"Why didn't you tell me you took depression pills?" Kat questioned.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"I have to take 2 per day", I said.  
"Did you take any yesterday?" Kat asked.  
"You were my pill...I took a big dose of KAT!" I screamed.

We both laughed for like 1o minutes.

"Did you take any today?" Kat asked.  
"Yeah, just in case for the Christmas party, I took some while you were in the bathroom", I said.  
"Oh...well no need to hide it anymore", she said giggling.

I smiled and started laughing too.

"Come on lil' Bro we have a party to crash," Kat said.

We walked outside to the car. We were going to drive my new Yellpw Range Rover.

"I can't wait to meet your Ex-co workers! I'll have fun kicking Eve's ass for snitching, Aj's ass for punching you, Stephanie's ass because I need to teach her that I don't share you with anybody, your mom's ass for being an annoying bitch, and I'm going to kick everyone else's ass who tries to seperate me from kickin ass, and all the people who were smart and didn't touch me while I was kickin' ass...I'm still goin' to kick their ass just for the hell of it!" Kat yelled.

"Kat...Are you nok?" I asked while laughing.  
"Sorry I just really hate WWE!" she yelled.

I got into the Passenger's side, since Kat wanted to drive.

We sighed at the same time, then Kat turned on the radio.

The song "Highway to Hell" came on the radio.

Then me and Kat did the thing that was on our mind, at the same exact time.

"WE'RE ON THE HIGHWAY TO HELL!" We screamed.

Kat started driving, and we were truly on the Highway to Hell.

* * *

**A/N: Ok I know i'm going to get alot of questions about this. The pants that Randy is wearing are slimjims. Slimjims are skinny jeans but are more manly skinny jeans. They're not tight but they're skinny. So the manly men can wear them too:D I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter...Christmas party pt. 1 :D **

**I love skittles!  
Rko fan 4 life!**


	9. Christmas Party pt 1

Eve's POV/ Christmas Party

"I wanna ring the door bell!"Cm punk whispered.  
"No...I'll ring the door bell!" Cena whispered back.  
"I'm the best in the world!" Cm punk yelled.  
"Well I'm the face of the company!" Cena yelled.

These 2 idiots been arguing over 5 minutes about who's going to ring the doorbells to Mr. and Mrs. Orton's house. It was pointless. After all it was just a dang doorbell!

They were still arguing and it was starting to anger me. The whole WWE roster were waiting for someone to ring the doorbell because it was cold.

"Guys! Just open the damn door! Aj yelled. Aj gets angry very easily.  
"Yeah fella', it's cold as Trish out here!" Sheamus yelled with a serious look on his face.

Me, Aj,Punk, Sheamus, Cena, Zack, and Jericho started laughing, but Trish just rolled her eyes.

Then Stephanie pushed passed everyone to get to the door.

"I'll ring the damn door bell!" Stephanie yelled.

Stephanie has been in a bad mood since the night of the meeting. We all kept telling her that Randy won't come, but all she did was glare at us for saying his name. Even though I wish he would come, we all know it's not going to happen.

Stephanie rang the door bell.

We waited a few minutes before the door opened.

The door opened to show this beautiful woman.

She was around 5'7, she had short blond hair that went 2 inches pass her chin, she had curves, she had these beautiful brown eyes, a red dress that reached her knees, and black 2 inch heels on.

I wondered who could this beautiful woman be.

"Hi everyone!" The woman exclaimed. I turned around to see everyone's expression. Most of the guys were looking at her like she was something to eat. Especially Zack...he looked like he was in love with her.

"Hi !" Exclaimed Stephanie.

Oh my God! That's Randy's Mom. No wonder wonder he's cute...his mom is gorgeous. But he looks nothing like his Mom.

"Well are you going to come in or are you going to stare at me all day?" She questioned while smiling.

We all laughed and came in,and I couldn't believe what I saw.

The orton's house was huge! It was beautiful too.

"This is my house" Mrs. Orton said.  
"You have a beautiful home Mrs. Orton", Trish said.

I rolled my eyes. She's such a kiss up.

"Thanks Hun, and please just call me Elaine", said Elaine/ Mrs. Orton.

* * *

Everybody was laughing, talking, and having a good time.

Stephanie was even having a good time. She was dancing with Hunter.

We were currently in the backyard. Elaine's backyard was huge. The whole WWE roster, creative team, and referees were there and we still had plenty of room.

"Hey Eve", I heard from behind me. I turned around to acknowledge the voice.  
"Hey Wade", I said with a smile on my face.  
"Are you having a good time?" Wade asked.  
"Yeah, Are you?" I responded.  
"Hell yeah!" He said in his deep accented voice.

I smiled and giggled. We talked for a couple of minutes aboout our hobbies.

I found out Wade likes to cook. (which I was really surprised)  
I told him that I like to dance.

But things started to get a little uncomfortable. Wade kept getting a little to close to me.

But luckily AJ came and snatched me away just in time.

"Sorry Wade, I need to talk to her!" Aj yelled.  
"Whatever" Wade mumbled while walking away.

Aj dragged me towards our group of friends.

"Hey Eve! Where have you been?" Punk asked.  
"Flirting with Wade" Aj said.  
"I wasn't flirting Aj, I was just having a casual conversation", I said while rolling my eyes.  
"Yeah right...you and wade were pretty close over there", said Cena. I started rolling my eyes.  
"The fella' needs to stay out your bubble!" Sheamus said,  
"Bubble...really sheamus"I asked.  
"Yeah...everyone has a bubble" said Punk.  
"I even have bubbles!" Yelled Zack.

Then all of a sudden Zack pulls a pack of bubbles out of his pocket. Then starts blowing bubbles.

"Zack...Why the hell do you have bubbles?" Aj asked with a confused expression.  
"We all have bubbles," said Zack with a dumb look on his face.  
"No Zack not those type of bubbles...we mean 'personal space' type of bubbles", said Jericho.  
"I don't get it", said Zack.  
"Zack...you're an idiot", said Punk.  
"Zack is not an idiot.."said jericho.  
"He is just a lttle slow" said jericho.

We all laughed including Zack. Even though I think he still didn't know what was going on. Then I saw Zack staring at Kelly. I just rolled my eyes. There's no way in the world Zack has a chance with Kelly.

Kelly was a few feet away from us drinking some wine. It was funny how all the girls were drinking wine except for me and Aj. Aj was drinking punch because she's straightedge like punk.

But I secretly drink vodka when I'm alone. Actually when no one was looking I poured some vodka in my cup of punch. It made me feel a whole lot better. Punch or wine isn't strong enough to quench my thirst.

I even tried drinking beer once, but it wasn't strong enough. Then that's when I met vodka. Just one bottle took all my problems away. And it felt great feeling the strong liquid go down my throat.

But no one knows I drink, but me.

I'm known as WWE's sweetheart, I obey orders, I don't curse, i don't "drink"(well at least that's what they think), I'm nice to everybody, and help out as much as I can.

I saw Kelly walk towards me and my friends, I rolled my eyes. What does she want?

"Hey Cena", Kelly said.  
"What do you want K2?" Aj asked Kelly. None of us don't like Kelly. She'a a moajor pain in the tail.  
"Nothing from you Aj, maybe I came over here to talk to Cena," kelly said.  
"Well he surely doesn't want to talk to a slut", Punk said.  
"Well Punk...no one wants to talk to a straight edge loser", said Kelly while smirking.  
"That's no way to talk to the best in the world and the future face of the company",said Punk angrily.  
"Wait a minute Punk, I don't appreciate you calling yourself the future face of the company", said Cena.  
"Well maybe that's what I am Cena, since Stephanie & Hunter is here, why don't you ask them", said Punk.  
"Look guys, we came here to have fun not argue, K2 if you came here to start shit then you need to leave," said Jericho.

Kelly looked pissed when Jericho said that. And I was starting to get angry because she was still standing there glaring at us. Plus the vodka I put in my punch wasn't making things better. It was actually putting more fuel into the fire.

"Cena, come hangout with me, you'll have way more fun with me then with these losers", said Kelly.

That's when I decided to step in. I got in Kelly's face to make sure she understood that I wasn't playing around.

"LEAVE OR I'LL PULL EVERY BLONDE EXSTENTION OUT YOUR HEAD!" I yelled in her face.

Kelly backed away a few steps because she's never seen this side of me before.

"What's going on over here?" asked the voice from behind me.  
"Everything is fine Stephanie," I said through clenched teeth.  
"It didn't look like that Eve," Stephanie said.

I turned around to find that everybody was staring at me. Was I that loud?

"We were doing fine until K2 came over here", said Aj turning her attention to Stephanie.  
"I don't understand how my WWE divas can't get alone!" yelled Stephanie.  
"Well if BITCHES like Aj work here, it's going to be hard to get alone", said Trish while walking towards Aj.

When Trish finally made it to aj, she bent down and got in Aj's face.

"I think both superstars and divas just don't like her attitude," Trish yelled so everyone can hear her.  
"Was anyone even talking to you Trish?" Punk asked while pulling Aj away from Trish.  
""No, but I recall no one was talking to you either Punk", said Trish.

Punk and Trish had a stare down. I tried to take another swigg of my drink, but I didn't have anymore. Well so much for having a good drink tonight.

"Why don't we just get alone or there will be suspensions", said Hunter. Hunter walked towards Punk, Trish, and Aj.

"Hunter, I'm starting to lose my patience", said Punk.  
"Just calm down Punk", said Hunter.

I decided once again to step in and defend Punk.

"Are you just going to yell at Punk or get on to Trish too because It seems like you always let her get away with everything", I said while rolling my eyes.  
"Hold on Eve, I was getting there", Hunter said dryly.

Trish looked at me and flipped me off. Everyone was laughing except for Hunter, Stephanie, and my group of friends.

"Trish, stop acting like a child and apologize!" Hunter yelled.

Trish rolled her eyes and mumbled sorry. Even though I knew she didn't mean it.

"Now let's dance everybody", said Brodus Clay.

He turned on "Single Ladies" by Beyonce, and started dancing.

Everybody laughed and started dancing.

Except for me and my group of friends we went and sat in a chair to watch everybody else dance.

"This is officially the worst Christmas party ever," said Sheamus.  
"I agree," said Cena while eating a cookie.  
"What time is it," Zack asked.  
"7:30", I said while looking at my cellphone.  
"Eve, I've never seen you get that mad before," said Jericho.  
"I have moments when I get super angry, but it's rare," I said.  
"Thanks for defending me back there Eve", said Punk.  
"No problem," I said smiling.  
"You know what guys, let's go out there & have some fun, forget Trish", said Aj while standing up.  
"Aj is right!" Yelled Jericho.  
"Yeah forget Trish!" yelled Punk and Cena.  
"Forget Kelly!" me and Aj screamed at the same time.  
"Forget Trish and Kelly!" yelled Sheamus and Jericho.  
"Forget Bubbles!" Zack screamed while throwing his bubbles on the ground.

We all looked at Zack and started laughing. We all got up. We went towards the crowd of WWe superstars and Divas and started dancing to "Gangam Style" with them. We were going to have a good time no matter what!

"Okay Everybodythe lasts of our guests is here!" Yelled Elaine running out the backdoor.

We all had confused looks on our faces because everybody from the WWE weas already here.

Then a beautiful girl with Red hair came out the door.

"Everybody this is Kat!" Yelled Elaine.

Kat was absolutely gorgeous and her hair was awesome.

She didn't look happy though. She had this look on her face like she wanted to kill all of us.

"Hey Kat!" We all yelled at the same time.

Kat rolled her eyes. What's her problem.

"She's perfect," Punk whispered.

Oh God. Punk Better be careful. She looks angry.

"Come on guys let's go introduce ourselves," Punk said.

She was on the patio next to the backdoor so we all went there.

When we reached her she was glaring at us.

"Hi, I'm Cm punk," said Punk.

As soon as Kat heard that she slapped Punk hard.

Punk did a 360* turn, she slapped him so hard.

We were all shocked she did that, the whole WWE roster got quiet.

"I know who you are idiot!" Kat yelled.

"Kat!" Elaine yelled.  
"It's not his fault Randy quit!" Elaine yelled.

So this was about it makes sense. She must be Randy's friend or something,

We all looked at who said that.

I couldn't believe my eyes. It was Randy Orton.


	10. Chapter 10

"Calm down Kat ", I said.

Kat was making a scene alreadly and we just got here. I walked towards her and grabbed her by her waist.

"It's alright just calm down", I whispered in her ear.

She nodded her head slowly. I let go of her slowly to make sure she doesn't go crazy again.

I looked up and everybody was staring at me.

"Why the hell did you slap me!?" Punk yelled at Kat.  
"Punk calm down, you're a wrestler, get over it," Eve said.

Eve looked pretty. She had on a red dress that stopped 2 inches above her knee, she had white heels on, her was in a curly high pony tail, and she went for a natural look.

I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Hey Eve", I said. She looked surprised then she blushed.  
"Hey Randy", she whispered while blushing.

Her blush was so beautiful. Wait...I didn't suppose to think her blush was beautiful, but I guess this is apart of being the new Randy.

Everyone was still staring at me. I was starting to get a little uncomfortable. I guess everybody was shocked about how nice I was being.

"_Nah dip, dumb ass!" said the real rko.  
"Hey shutup! i don't need an argument right now!" I yelled back._

"Wow Randy! You look hot!" yelled Kaytlin.

Everybody laughed including Kat.

"Thankyou Kaytlin!" I said while laughing.

I looked at my mom and she looked at me back. She's such a bitch. She rolled her eyes at me and looked away. Uh! i really hate that woman.

"Ok guys, let's continue the party!" Elaine yelled.

Everybody cheered and started back dancing. I looked around and saw Stephanie. She was staring at me. She had a look of happiness and sadness. I saw Hunter too and he waved at me and I waved back.

I turned my attention from them and looked at Punk's group of friends. They were still standing there and looking at me. Then I saw those big brown eyes. Aj was staring at me and I stared back.

"What made you decide to show up," Aj said to me.  
"Maybe because this is his parent's Christmas party", said Kat.  
"I'm sorry, but was I talking to you", Aj said to Kat.

Before Kat tried to attack Aj, I grabbed Kat and held her back.

"Kat, calm down and go inside the house for a minute", I said quickly.

Kat looked at me like she was about to protest, but I gave her a look. She sighed in defeat, and went inside the house.

"Arn't you going to answer my question?" Aj asked.  
"I just wanted to come", I answered.  
"That's not a great answer Randal", Punk said.

I clenched my fist. I hate being called Randal! But I managed to calm down before things got ugly.

"Please stop calling me Randal", I whispered.  
"Guys stop trying to start stuff with Randy," Jericho said.  
"We're just trying to talk to him," Aj said.

I swear, Aj is just a girl version of Punk. They act just alike.

"Jericho is right, leave him alone", Eve said.

Ok, so far I can see me and Eve getting alone. Maybe even Jericho.

"Yeah what Eve and Jericho said" Sheamus said. Sheamus came towards me and stuck out his hand for me to shake. "Nice to see you again fella',it looks like you've really changed", said Sheamus smiling. I smiled back and shook his hand.

"It's nice to see you too Sheamus," I said.

Then jericho came where me and Sheamus were at and shook my hand too.

Then Eve came over next. She shook my hand and gave me a hug. I hugged her back. It felt nice to be hugged by her. She let go of me."It's nice to see you Randy," Eve said smiling."Nice to see you too Eve," I said smiling.

I looked and saw Cena staring me.

"Hey Cena ", I said.  
"Hey Randy", he responded.

He walked slowly towards me. When he finally reached me, he shook my hand.

I looked at his nose, and frowned. It reminded me of the night I quit. Also I felt bad about breaking his nose.

"It doesn't even hurt, it almost looks normal again", said Cena. I guess he saw me looking at his nose.  
"Yeah, I never meant to break your nose", I responded.

Cena smilled widely. "Don't worry about it Orton, the past is the past, and it seems like you've changed anyways" said Cena. "Thanks Cena," I said. "No problem", he said.

"Are you kidding me; Cena he freakin' broke your nose, Eve he called you a cry baby, Sheamus he never talks to you, and Jericho he freaking speared you on the hotel room's floor!" Aj yelled.

Right before I said something, I heard a familiar voice from behind me.

"Shutup Aj, Everybody makes mistakes...even God makes mistakes, his mistake was creating you", said a female's voice.

I turned around & saw who it was. The one & only Trish Stratus. She looked beautiful. Her brown hair was flowing pass her shoulders, she had a black mini skirt on with fish nets underneath, a red blouse that showed some of her cleavage, and red boots that touched her knees.

AJ rolled her eyes at Trish's comment. Wow...her and Aj must not get alone.

Anyways, I was surprised to see Trish there. I just got through looking at WWE news yesterday. I didn't see anything about Trish Stratus returning. I guess they're trying to surprise the fans.

"Hey Randy", said Trish sweety.I smiled and nodded my head at her. I never gotten a chance to talk to Trish Stratus. She's always been busy and I've always been to anisocial to talk to anybody. Plus I heard was a slutty, arrogant bitch, who likes to have everything go her way. So I never had any reason to want to talk to her.

"Well this sucks, we get rid of 1 Self- absorb IDIOT ", Aj said looking at me, "Then we end up getting another one", she said looking at Trish.

"Aj what's your problem he's been nothing but nice ever since he's gotten here," Cena said.  
"Oh cut the bull crap Cena, it's just an act that he's using," Aj yelled.

I started to get pissed off. I was angry that Aj thinking me being nice was just an act. Here I am trying to apologize and be nice. But all she does is throw it right back in my face.

"AJ stop being so mean", said Eve. I like Eve, she's really sweet. "Yeah fella', Even Trish is being nice to him, why are you holding a grudge about something that happened 7 months ago", Sheamus yelled. Aj just rolled her eyes.

I noticed Punk was quiet and Zack was staring at Kelly.

"Punk", I said. He looked up and waited for me to stay something. "Do you remember when you tried to be my friend but I said a bunch of mean shit to you?" I asked Punk. He nodded his head. "I would like to try now," I said.

He looked surprised. So did Eve, Trish, Aj, Jericho, Zack, Sheamus, and Cena. Who would ever think I try to persuade Punk to be my friend.

Punk was staring at me with a blank expression for awhile. We were all waiting on his response.

Then finally he spoke.

"Look Randal, I might give you a chance, but don't expect me to stop teasing you because it's fun to see you angry", Cm Punk mumbled. I smiled and nodded. Everyone started clapping (Except for Aj). Who would of thought they'd see the day that me and Punk actually tried to get alone

"Well AJ, it's your turn!" Trish yelled while smirking.

Aj smiled and walked towards me. She held her hand out for me to shake. But right before I was about to shake her hand, she kicked me in the nuts as hard as she could."I would never be friends with someone like you!" Aj yelled. I fell onto the ground holding my crouch. I couldn't believe she kicked me in the nuts.

I howled in pain because I felt like I wanted to cry. First she punched me back in the hotel room, now she kicks me in the crouch.

Everybody got quiet.

"Aj, I can't believe you did that!" Eve yelled.  
"Shutup Eve, you suppoose to be on my side!" said Aj.

Then I saw a flash of anger in Eve's eyes. She got in Aj's face. "I don't apprciate you telling me to shutup!" Eve yelled. "That's enough you 2!" Hunter yelled pulling Eve & AJ apart.

Sheamus and Cena helped me up. I was in so much pain.

"Aj, even though I've only been Orton's, so called "friend" for 5 minutes, but that was a bitchy move", Cm Punk said."Why is everybody going against me!" Aj yelled.

Then all of a sudden, Aj got speared by Kat onto the ground.

Where the hell did Kat come from. I swear that girl is like a ninja.

Anyways Kat was consecutively punching Aj in her face while Aj was screaming.

Trish was laughing her ass off, and her group of friends were shocked.

Most of the WWE roster was cheering for Kat because I guess no one really like Aj's attitude.

I hurried and grabbed Kat off of Aj.

"Kat you can't just go around beating people up!" I yelled.  
"She kicked you in the nuts & she yelled in your face, was I just suppose to watch her do that!?" Kat yelled

Kat was trying to attack Aj again, but I held her back. I told Cena and Sheamus to get Aj away from Kat. Sheamus & Cena helped Aj up, and made sure she was okay. Hunter was trying not to laugh.

Aj was pissed off. She kept yelling threats and curse words to Kat which just made Kat angrier.

It was starting to get hard trying to hold Kat back because when she's angry, she's super strong.

So I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder.

I carried her into tHe house, but the whole time she kept cursing and threatening that she was going to kick Aj's ass.

I carried Kat to my old bedroom that was the last room down the hall. When I reached the door of my old bedroom, i pulled out my key to unlock the door. After struggling for a few seconds to unlock the door and trying to keep kat over my shoulder. I finally got the door open.

I carried her in and shut the door behind me.

As soon as I reached the bed I threw her on it. Then she yelled Ouch and glared at me.

"What the hell was that out there!" I yelled.  
"It's called kicking a bitch's ass!" Kat yelled.  
"Violence is not the answer to everything!" I yelled.  
"But Randy, she kicked you in the nuts & screamed in your face!" Kat yelled.

Well she is right. Aj did deserved to get her ass beaten for being a total jerk.

I felt myself beginning to calm down. I have no reason to be mad at Kat. I should be mad at Aj.

Then I remembered me thinking about kissing her after I saw her making out with Dolph Ziggler on Raw. I mean who wouldn't want to kiss her? Those big chocalate brown eyes were hypnotizing.

And the outfit she wore today made me just want to touch her in an inappropriate manner.

She was wearing a green shirt that stopped 2 inches below her breast. Then she was wearing black skinny jeans with a black studded belt, and the shoes she was wearing were green converse belts. Her hair was in a long loose braid. She sat the braid on her right shoulder so you'd be able to see it.

Just thinking about the brown-eyed, beautiful girl made me shiver.

"Err...Randy, Are you okay?" Kat asked.

I forgot Kat was in the room. I was to busy thinking about Aj's beauty, I got distracted. Uh! No more thinking about Aj! She's not worth my time.

"Ummm...yeah, I was just thinking about how you're right. She deserved it", I said smiling.

Kat smiled real big."Well then can I go finish, wait...I still have to kick your Mom's ASS!" she yelled getting up.

I pushed her back down on the bed before she was able to run out the door.

_"You should let her kick your Mom's ass!" yelled 'the real rko'. _I forgot all about him because he's been so quiet. But I told him we shouldn't let Kat kick mom's ass unless we want to bail Kat out of jail. Then he realized I was right and got quiet again.

"Are you ready to go back to the party now?" I asked Kat.  
"Yes, I'll try to behave," Kat said while rolling her eyes.  
"Ok,let's go", I said.

* * *

"What do you call a cow with no legs?" Sheamus yelled.  
"What?" Me, Eve, Cena, Zack, Jericho, Punk, and Kat yelled.  
"GROUND BEEF!" Sheamus yelled.

We all started laughing extremely hard at Sheamus's corny jokes. We've been doing this for an hour now, and we're having tons of fun. I haven't had this much fun in years. Even Kat was having a good time. Too bad Aj didn't want to come over here.

She's by the snack table hanging out with Kaytlin and Layla. But I see her staring at us everytime we laugh. I know she wishes she was over here, but she's to stubborn to come and apologize to everybody.

But I'm not here to worry about Aj, I came here to have fun.

"What do you call a bear with no teeth?" I yelled.  
"What!" Punk, Kat, Eve, Jericho, Zack and Sheamus yelled.  
"A GUMMY BEAR!" I yelled.

We all started laughing hysterically. I couldn't even breathe.

I saw Punk and Kat sitting next to each other talking & laughing. They've been talking ever since Kat apologized to Punk for slapping him in the face.

Sheamus & Zack was laughing and still telling jokes, while Cena & Jericho was arguing about who's hotter.

I was sitting next to Eve. Me and Eve were talking too. I found that Eve likes to dance, her favorite singer is Beyonce, she loves panda bears, she hates peanut bear, and she loves watching movies.

I told her that I like to play piano, my favorite band is Linkin Park, I love snakes, I hate dark chocalate, and I also love watching movies.

"So how long have you and kat been best friends?" Eve asked.  
"Sincd 2nd grade," I responded. She smiled.  
"Wow that's a long time, I bet you and her are super close!" She exclaimed.  
"More than close, she's like the sister, I wish I had," I said with a sad smile.  
"You don't have any sister?" Eve questioned.

I was starting to get uncomfortable with this conversation. I don't usually talk about...Sara.

I felt a shiver run down my spine just thinking of her name.

"Ummm...Randy are you okay?"Eve asked. I snapped out of my thoughts.  
"Yeah I'm okay. I do have a sister & brother, but I don't usually talk about them much," I said.

It got quiet for a little bit. But I noticed she was staring at me.

"Why are you staring at me?" I asked. I didn't mean to say it out loud. Eve blushed and looked me in the eyes."You look different," she whispered."Good different or bad different?" I whispered back."Neither", Eve said. I was confused and a little hurt.

I hung my head, but Eve lifted my chin up. Now we were looking in each others eyes. She finally spoke. "Beautiful different", she whispered. We both smiled. I looked down to hide my blush, and Eve giggled.

Then at that moment I knew that this was the beginning of a beautiful friendship between me & Eve.

* * *

**A/N:Hello Guys. Sorry it's been awhile. I know, ****I know. Don't be so upset. I would like to thank you for all the lovely reviews. They mean a whole lot. They make want to finish this story more & more. After this story, I will do a slash story. But i don't know who I'm going to pair Randy with. And I was looking forward to teaming up with somebody to do this slash story. If you're interested pm me! Warning if you're going to be my partner. You need to know how to do sex scenes. I don't know how. lmfao. REview! REvIEW! Catch you on the flip side!**

**I love Skittles!  
I love Randy Orton!**


End file.
